From Courage, with Love
by phantomhive
Summary: When Sora tells Tai she loves him, Tai does the unthinkable and tells her he doesn't care for her in the same way…


****

From Courage, with Love 

By: [Sakura][1]

__

Hey, Kari, 

Well, I did it. I figured out my true feelings. It wasn't easy, though. You were right, of course, dear sister. Thanks for your advice. But I learned it the hard way. I guess I'll have to let you know everything that happened up until now. Well, here goes. 

It all started on a dark and stormy night… 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Actually, it wasn't a dark and stormy night. It was a beautiful day that later turned into a bright starry night. Tai and Sora had been at soccer practice for most of the morning. After that, they had a quiet lunch together, which was a change for both of them. Even at nineteen, both of them led quite hectic lives and never spent much time together. This was mainly because Sora was now living in Tokyo and attending Tokyo Tech. She only visited her family and friends during weekends and holidays. Tai went to a college in his district and never did stray far from home. Today was Saturday, and the day was warm and bright. 

Sora placed her milkshake back on the table and began to stir the straw round and round. After discussing tactics and strategies for soccer, both Tai and Sora had found themselves at a loss for words. It had been like that for some time now, neither being able to express what they really thought…especially about the other. Sora sighed inwardly. There was so much she wanted to tell him before she went back to Tokyo. She just couldn't summon up the courage to do so. 

Tai was having a similar problem. It wasn't an issue of courage for him, but love. He was never sure how much he cared for people other than his family. Between his sister, Kari, and him, there was a deep bond. He knew that. But between him and anyone else…he wasn't sure if the friendship he had could ever extend to love. To be more specific, his feelings for Sora. Did he love her or not? He didn't really know for sure… 

Sora let go of the straw and glanced at her watch. With an exclamation, she picked up her tennis racket and slid out of the booth. "Sorry," she said. "I have to go. I have a tennis lesson." Taking a few coins out of her wallet, she placed them on the table. 

Tai looked at her curiously. "What are those for?" he asked. 

"Boys…they can be so dense sometimes," she thought. "They're to pay for my share," answered Sora aloud, tucking her racket under her arm. She turned to leave, but Tai grasped her hand. She exclaimed with a start and turned to look at him. Tai smiled at her, dropping her money back into her hand. 

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I'll take care of it." 

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" 

Tai nodded. Releasing her hand, he added, "Have fun." 

Slipping the coins into her pocket, Sora waved goodbye to him as she hurried out of the store. "Thanks a lot, Tai!" she called over her shoulder. She was going to be late for her lesson! 

~*~*~*~*~*~

To be precise, Sora wasn't going to a tennis lesson to learn; she was going there to teach. She had just learned from the manager that she had a new student to teach and she didn't want to be late. It wouldn't be a very good first impression. Sora dashed to the tennis courts as fast as she could and saw Kari sitting on one of the benches, apparently waiting for someone. Kari saw her and waved to her. Sora, not seeing her new student anywhere, went over to Kari. 

"Hey, Kari," said Sora, trying to catch her breath. She sat down next to the younger girl. She gave Kari a quick look-through. Kari was wearing a tennis outfit and she had a tennis racket in her hand. Obviously, she wasn't here to just sit around, but to play. Who could she be waiting for? T.K., maybe? "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm waiting for my teacher." When Sora gave her a surprised look, Kari continued, "I signed up for private lessons on learning tennis. The manager told me my instructor should be on their way." Kari eyed Sora. "Could it be you?" she asked, noticing the tennis racket under Sora's arm. 

"Oh!" exclaimed Sora. "You're right." She smiled at Kari. "Well, here I am. Sorry I'm late." 

Kari nodded and added with a giggle, "Tai still being a slowpoke?" 

Sora laughed. "He's the same as always. Are you ready for your first lesson?" 

Kari nodded. "Ready as always." she answered, brandishing her tennis racket. Sora took the covering off hers and the lesson began. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tai walked slowly toward the tennis courts. He was going to pick up Kari from her tennis lesson. It was her first. He couldn't understand the sudden interest his sister had for tennis. He had always thought she preferred skating or photography as a hobby. As he drew closer to the courts, Tai could hear a familiar voice, one that wasn't Kari's. He soon arrived at the tennis courts. 

"All right, Kari, you have to focus." 

"Sora?" said Tai, almost incredulously. 

"Tai!" cried Sora. "Look out!" 

Tai, having stepped onto the court, hadn't seen the little green ball flying at him and was hit directly in the head and fell down. He lay, face up, staring at the sky, feeling a little light-headed. Kari and Sora both ran to him, and Sora, being the closest, reached him first. 

Sora picked up Tai's arms and partially lifted him up. Kari helped Sora lift Tai off the ground and place him down on a nearby bench. "Tai," said Sora. "Are you okay?" 

Taking her hand, Sora placed it on his forehead, and Tai noticed it was cool and very soothing. "I'm okay," he muttered hazily. 

Kari knelt by her brother's side, a blush of embarrassment coming over her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Tai," she said. "I hadn't meant for the ball to hit you." Tai nodded a bit, but it hurt his head. Looking through blurry eyes, Tai could have sworn he saw T.K. heading in his direction. 

T.K. jogged to the trio and stopped next to Kari. Looking at Tai, then Sora, and then Kari, he asked, "What happened to Tai?" 

"He got clubbed by a tennis ball," answered Kari, face still flushed with embarrassment. T.K. nodded understandingly. She looked at Tai and patted his hand. She then turned to Sora and said, "Sora, take care of my brother for me, okay?" Kari smiled. "He'll be just fine in your care." 

Sora smiled back wanly. "All right. You go on your little date and have fun," she said. T.K. and Kari nodded in response. Kari got up and left with T.K. 

As soon as they were out of hearing range, T.K. and Kari broke into giggles. "It worked, Kari. Like you said it would," said T.K. as he placed his arm around her shoulders. 

Kari was still giggling. "But I didn't mean for him to get hit by the tennis ball." She glanced back at Tai and Sora and smiled. "At least they're together. That's the important thing." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tai sat up, his head still throbbing. Sora had quickly gone to a store and bought an ice pack for him and Tai now gingerly placed it on the lump forming on his head. They sat quietly for a few minutes, neither looking at each other. Tai shifted the ice pack to a more comfortable position. 

"Why is she still here?" wondered Tai silently. He watched Sora out of the corner of his eye. He caught her watching him and Sora instantly moved her gaze to her shoes, a blush creeping up her cheeks. Tai changed the direction of his gaze, too. Why did his cheeks suddenly feel so hot? It was like he was blushing or something…But that was ridiculous. What was there to blush about? 

Standing up, Tai looked over at Sora, whose gaze was still fixed to the ground. "Come on, Sora," he said. "I'll walk you home." Sora looked up at him and consented wordlessly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a long walk. The tennis courts were far from her home, on the opposite side of town. By the time they were a few blocks away from Sora's apartment, the sun had already set and stars were twinkling brightly, high up in the sky. During the walk back, Sora's mind had been preoccupied with what Kari had told her that afternoon. 

~*Flashback*~

"Sora," started Kari. They were both taking a break from the lesson. They sat down on a nearby bench and sipped some water from their bottles. 

"Hmm?" 

"You like Tai, don't you?" 

Sora nearly choked. After regaining her composure, Sora said nonchalantly, "What makes you think that?" 

Kari placed her water bottle back down on the ground and laughter lit up her features. "You don't have to tell me, Sora. It's written all over your face." Sora flushed. Had she been so obvious? "I doubt Tai noticed, though. Anyway," continued Kari, a serious look on her face. "You have to tell him how you feel. Don't let it go by him unnoticed." She placed her hands on Sora's shoulders. "He cares for you, too. I've seen it in his eyes. Promise me you'll tell him?" Sora nodded. 

"I'll…I'll tell him tonight," she said. "I promise." Kari smiled. 

"Now let's finish this lesson!" Kari said, picking up her tennis racket. 

~*End Flashback*~

"I promised Kari I'd tell Tai," thought Sora. They were less than two blocks away from Sora's home when they walked over a little bridge. Sora stopped, leaned on the railing, and looked down into the stream. It sparkled beautifully in the moonlight. Tai, noticing she stopped, joined her by the railing. They shared an almost comfortable silence. 

"Thanks, Tai," started Sora, breaking the silence. "For keeping me company." 

Tai smiled. "It's the least I can do for a friend." He turned around and leaned with his back against the railing. "It's just too bad that you have to go back to Tokyo tomorrow night," he said. "We didn't get to spend much time together." 

Sora stared at him. "What's he trying to say?" she asked herself. "Does he…" 

Continuing, Tai said, "Maybe we can go play a game of tennis." He smiled at her. "This time, you can teach me how to play." Sora nodded with a smile, hope building up in her. 

"Well," thought Sora. "It's now or never." Mustering up all her courage, Sora whispered, "Tai?" 

Tai turned to face her. "Yeah?" he said. 

Sora was looking at the ground again. "I…I really like you, Tai," she said softly. "A lot." She lifted her eyes to his, her eyes shining. "I love you." 

Tai was aghast. Sora…loved…him? How could that be? What was he going to do? Well, he did know what he had to do, though, he didn't know how he was going to do it. 

"Sora?" he said quietly. Sora looked back at him, almost shyly. "I don't know how to tell you this…" he continued, looking away, trying to think of the words to break it to her gently. "I don't…I don't love you." When he looked back at Sora, he saw the horror-stricken expression in her eyes. It hurt Tai to see that. Sora immediately dropped her gaze to the ground. 

"Oh," she replied in a half-whisper. Silence followed. 

"Sora," Tai said finally, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I value you only as a friend. A really good friend." 

Silence followed as Tai's words sank in. After a few minutes, Sora brushed his hand off her shoulder, her eyes not meeting his. "I guess I received mixed signals from you, Tai." She turned to leave. Tai grasped her hand, like he did earlier that day. 

"Sora," he said. "Wait. I…" 

Sora pulled her hand free from his grasp. She finally raised her eyes to meet his. Her eyes were now grief-stricken and filled with tears. "I have to go," she choked out. She turned and ran away from him. Tai stood watching after her. He didn't know why, but suddenly, he felt like the world's greatest fool. 

When Sora reached home, she entered and immediately shut the door behind her. Leaning against it, she dropped to the ground. She hugged her legs to her chest, buried her head in her lap, and choking sobs escaped her throat. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kari was back at home on the balcony overlooking the city. She wondered how Tai and Sora were doing. But seeing a figure heading toward her building, Kari recognized Tai and curiosity built up. She ran inside, picked up the phone, and dialled a number. "Come on, answer," she whispered. 

"Hello?" came a voice over the phone. Kari was dismayed. Was that Sora? Her voice sounded so dull and tired. 

"Um, Sora?" 

"Oh!" exclaimed Sora. "Uh…hi, Kari." 

"Are you all right?" she asked, worriedly. 

"I'm just fine, why do you ask?" 

Now Kari was getting really worried. Sora sounded like she was in denial, like she was hiding something…but what could it be? "So, how did it go with Tai?" asked Kari. "Did you tell him?" 

"Ye-ah, I did." Sora cleared her throat. "Kari, I'll talk to you another time, okay? I don't feel so well." 

"She sounds so sad," thought Kari. "Okay, Sora," she said aloud. "I hope you feel better soon." 

"Thanks," whispered Sora. "Bye, Kari." She hung up the phone. 

"Bye, Sora." 

Kari placed the phone back in the receiver. "Something went wrong between her and Tai," she said to herself. "But what could it be?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tai slowly entered his home. Upon entering, he saw his younger sister hang up the phone. She turned and looked at him. There was disappointment in her eyes. Tai raised his eyebrows. "What is it?" he asked her. 

Kari shook her head. "It's nothing." She walked into her room, only to step back out in two seconds. "Tai," she said. "Did Sora say…" 

Tai stared at her with disbelief. "How did you know?" He walked over to the living room and plopped onto the sofa. "Where's mom and dad?" he asked. 

"They went out and said they will be back later tonight," Kari replied, sitting down next to him. "Tell me, what happened?" 

Slumping down in his seat, Tai sighed. "Sora told me she loved me," he said quietly. 

"And?" prompted Kari. 

"And I told her I care for her only as a friend." 

Kari picked up a cushion and smacked Tai with it. "Tai, you dummy!" she cried. "How could you be so foolish? So insensitive? So unlike yourself?" 

Tai jumped back in surprise. "What do you mean?" 

Kari sat back, calming down. "You just don't see it, do you?" she said quietly. "You love someone but don't even realize it." 

Tai stood up abruptly and walked to the window, overlooking the city. "Now wait just a minute," he said stiffly. "I don't love Sora. She's a good friend…but that's all that she is. A friend. All I want from her is her friendship." Silence followed. 

"Are you sure?" 

Tai turned around to answer but Kari already went into her room and closed the door. He walked to the door and tried to open it, but found it was locked. "Hey! Kari!" he cried. "This is my room, too, you know!" The door opened and as Tai tried to walk in, a pillow, blanket, and a set of pajamas came flying at him and threw him back. The door was once again shut and locked. Feeling defeated, Tai picked up the pillow, blanket, and his pajamas, and dumped it on the sofa. 

"Kari's wrong," he thought. "I don't love Sora…right?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~

At eight a.m. on Sunday morning, Tai was the only one up and about. He had had a bad night, not being able to sleep one bit. The question stuck in his mind while he tossed and turned. Not to mention that the sofa was a bit lumpy. Tai had found a set of fresh clothes lying on the coffee table - probably left by Kari - and changed into them. He needed time to think and concluded some fresh air would help him clear his muddled mind. 

Tai walked aimlessly around town, not knowing where he was going. He ended up at the soccer field by his elementary school. There wasn't a game that day and the field was quiet. He walked toward the center of the field and sat down on the cool grass. Memories flashed through his mind, and many were of Sora. 

~*Flashback*~

"Yeah! We're going to win this!" cried an eight-year-old Tai, dribbling the soccer ball toward the goal. "I just need to score this and…" 

"Tai, be careful!" cried Sora. A bigger boy of about nine slammed into Tai and they both fell. The ball rolled out-of-bounds. Sora was by Tai's side in an instant. He had a big scrape on his knee from the fall. She took out a bandage and applied it tenderly to Tai's knee. Sora sat back with a big smile on her face. "There you go, Tai. Good as new." 

Tai smiled back at her. "Thanks, Sora." 

~*End Flashback*~

Tai shook his head. No, that didn't prove anything. It didn't mean he liked her. He got up and left the field. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Still continuing on his walk, Tai reached a busy street, full of stores and people. He passed by a toy-store and saw a little plush dinosaur in the display window that reminded him of MetalGreymon. He remembered that time in the Digi-World when he thought he had almost lost Sora to that Datamon creep. He had cried so much the night before they were able to rescue Sora and bring her out of the pyramid. Shaking his head again, Tai told himself that that didn't mean anything either. He walked away from the store and the busy street. 

Passing by a reception hall, he stopped and walked around it. There was a park there, with a small slide and a swing set of two swings. It was quiet there for no people were around. He sat down on one of the swings and it began to move very slowly. Forward, and backward, and forward, and backward. His mind was once again filled with thoughts. 

~*Flashback*~

Tai yawned. Who'd have thought teachers would make a seventeen-year-old guy a chaperone to a party of fourteen-year-olds? At least he could keep an eye on his sister, not that it was necessary, though. 

The whole grade nine class was having a dance just for their grade in a reception hall. Tai's former teacher, Mr. Fujiyama, asked Tai if he could help chaperone the dance. Tai had agreed because there was nothing else to do that particular night and he could watch Kari. Matt was there, too, and he kept an eye on T.K. But, of course, it was unnecessary to watch their younger siblings because they both knew their siblings wouldn't do anything out of line. Matt left Tai to check the other side of the room. As Tai scanned through the crowd of people, a girl caught Tai's eye. It was Sora. He hadn't seen her since she changed schools. She looked…beautiful. She was looking through the crowd, too, and her eyes lit up when she spotted Tai. 

Tai and Matt had been told to wear tuxedos, seeing how it was a formal dance. Tai approached Sora in his best attire, even his hair was neatly combed - though it still stuck out in all directions. Sora wore a v-necked forest-green dress that reached just above her knees. It had long sleeves made of lace and the effect of the green complimented her hair and brought out the sparkle in her eyes. She wore her hair down, decorated with little clips. Tai was surprised at the length of her hair. When they were still DigiDestined, Sora kept her hair at shoulder-length. Now they reached past half of her back, flowing like a graceful veil. Tai nearly gaped at this different view of her. 

Sora smiled tranquilly at Tai. Her smile nearly melted him. "Do you want to dance?" asked Tai, regaining his composure. Sora nodded. He placed his hands on her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. They danced slowly, their gazes locked together. As they danced past Matt, Matt gave Tai a thumbs-up sign. After a few minutes, Sora's arms slipped from Tai's neck and rested lightly on his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. She then closed her eyes. Tai looked down at her and smiled, holding her closer. 

While the students were leaving the dance, Tai and Sora had left the reception and were sitting on the swings, slowing moving back and forth, in a relaxed manner. 

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Tai," said Sora after a while. 

"Me, too," answered Tai. After a moment's thought, Tai added, "Do you really have to go back to that private school, Sora?" 

Sora nodded sadly. Both had stopped swinging by this time. "I wish I could stay, really I do." She blushed. "I would miss seeing everyone…especially you." She turned to look at Tai and found herself face-to-face with him, his face less than an inch away from hers. He took her hand in his. They both closed their eyes, their faces moved closer together and… 

"Tai and Sora sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" 

Both Tai and Sora broke apart from each other and got off the swings in an instant. They turned red when they saw Jun standing a few feet away from them. She smiled brightly at them. "Have either of you two seen Matt around?" she asked. 

"I think he's inside," responded Tai through clenched teeth. He was angry that Jun had ruined the moment between him and Sora. 

Jun's grin widened. "All right!" she exclaimed. "I'll see you two later." She walked into the reception hall. Tai looked back at Sora who just smiled wanly. 

"I…I have to go, Tai," she said. "I'll see you next time." Tai nodded and watched her as she went to the parking lot, where her mom was picking her up. The moment had been completely ruined. 

~*End Flashback*~

Were his true feelings being re-surfaced? After that day, Tai had completely forgotten about that night two years ago. He had forgotten that he cared for Sora, in a way that surpassed friendship. He…loved her. 

This revelation changed everything! He had been so horribly blind! His true feelings had been hidden away and he then thought of Sora only as a comrade than a love. And he had hurt her deeply by his words last night. Tai glanced at his watch. It read 4:47 p.m.! He immediately jumped off the swing and ran towards the train station. The train that was heading towards Tokyo was leaving at 5:00 p.m. sharp! He only had thirteen minutes left to get to Sora! 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sora slowly trudged toward the train at platform A-12. Looking at the clock on the wall, she saw she only had twelve minutes until the train left. There was plenty of time. Sora was feeling close to tears again. Every few minutes, the words uttered by Tai repeated over and over in her mind. "I value you only as a friend." 

"All those riding on the train to Tokyo, please board immediately at platform A-12. The train will be leaving in ten minutes. Thank you." 

"Time to go," thought Sora, picking up her backpack and slipping it over one shoulder. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh, no!" thought Tai, moving quickly through the train station. "I only have ten minutes! Where's platform A-12, anyway?" Stopping by a map, Tai groaned when he saw that A-12 was the furthest platform out of all. "It's just my luck…" 

Weaving his way swiftly through the crowds, Tai tried to get there before the train left. Finally reaching platform A-12, he surveyed the crowd, looking for Sora. Spotting her by the doorway to the train, he saw her hand in her ticket to the conductor. After giving her an okay, Sora walked into the train. 

"Sora!" cried Tai, running to the door. 

"Tai?" whispered Sora. 

"Sora!" he yelled again. "I have to tell you something!" 

Almost sorrowfully, Sora shook her head at him, as a gesture to say that she didn't want to hear it. She turned her back on Tai and went to find her seat. The doors closed behind her and the train began to pull out. 

"No! Wait!" cried Tai again, running alongside the train on the platform. He reached the end of the platform and was forced to stop. The train disappeared around the bend. Tai stared after it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sora walked slowly to her home in Tokyo. She had made up her mind; she was never going back to Odaiba again. Maybe her mom could move out to Tokyo…but she doubt that would ever happen. Her mom loved Odaiba. 

Along the way, Sora caught sight of a little playground. She didn't want to head home right away so she decided to stop there for a little while. Placing her bag down on the gravel, she sat down on a swing and slowly moved back and forth. The longer she sat there, the more likely she would burst into tears. Sitting on that swing reminded her of a night two years ago…And soon, the tears fell. 

"Please don't cry anymore. I hate to see you sad." 

Sora looked up. She nearly fell off the swing. It was Tai! What was he doing here? How did he get here? Her mind was going in circles. Tai was holding out a handkerchief to her. Sora accepted it wordlessly and wiped away her tears. Tai sat down on the swing next to hers. 

"Why…are you here?" Sora choked out. 

"I came to see you," answered Tai simply. Suddenly he got off the swing and was in front of Sora, his knees brushing the gravel, his arms resting on her lap, her hands in his, and his eyes gazing at her imploringly. "I was a fool, Sora," he started. "Too blind and stupid to see my own true feelings. Too dumb to realize that I care for you…as more than just a friend." Sora was made speechless. She didn't know what to say. "Sora," continued Tai, tightening his grip on her hands. "I love you. I…I always have. I just never saw it…I didn't realize it until it was too late…I'm sorry…Will you…forgive me?" Sora didn't answer him. She didn't even look at him. Tai took this as a negative sign and released her hands and stood up. He slowly walked away, greatly saddened. 

Tai stopped in his tracks when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Turning around, he saw Sora, standing by his side, eyes downcast. "I'll forgive you, Tai," she said softly. "If…you can forgive me." Her eyes, shining with tears, lifted and met his. The love in his eyes mirrored hers. Tai pulled her into an embrace and held her tight. "I love you, Tai," whispered Sora. 

"I love you, too, Sora." Tai whispered back, thinking to himself that he would never let her go. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, Kari, I know what you're thinking. I need more details in my writing! But that's all you need to know, little matchmaker. You should have told me that you told Sora to tell me she loved me. I owe you everything for my current happiness. 

I'll miss you a lot, Kari, for I won't see you for at least a week. I've enrolled in Tokyo Tech. and they've accepted me. I'll see you soon. =) 

Love,   
Tai 

From Courage, with Love 

~*End*~

Author's Note: I'm finally finished this fan fic. Though I don't really support Taiora, someone had requested for a Taiora fan fic and I obliged by writing one. I hope you liked it. I'm not used to writing Digimon fics that aren't related to Takari. But now that I think about it, I like the coupling Taiora and I'll support it from now on ^_^. E-mail me and let me know your opinion of this fic. 

*Sakura   
~The Animé Archives Team

   [1]: mailto:taateam@hotmail.com?subject=Taiora Fan Fic



End file.
